So Cold
by The Bloody Sentimental Queen
Summary: OS dramatique. Nami est morte. Zoro est à la dérive. ZoNa.


_So Cold_

* * *

_**Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Bon je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'un OS dramatique pour la toute première fois. J'espère qu'il est de qualité (ou du moins potable). C'est à vous de me le faire savoir. Je ne sais plus comment l'idée m'est venue. Déjà je lisais du Angst alors... Ah oui les chansons tristes et le moral dans les chaussettes aussi. Peu importe je me demandais comment ça pourrait se passer si Nami mourrait, quel effet ça ferait sur Zoro du point de vue ZoNa bien entendu.**_

_**Alors si vous n'aimez pas ce couple ou si vous n'adhérez pas à ce genre de fiction, il est tout à fait logique que cela ne vous plaise pas d'office mais vous pouvez le lire si ça vous chante.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de One Pièce appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

C'était une étrange impression que de se noyer.

Elle parcourait tout son corps, circulait librement à l'intérieur.

C'était pesant et ça prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, ça en devenait écrasant, insupportable.

Et bientôt cela atteignit son cœur, à la fois brutalement et lentement, s'en emparant pour le serrer très fort.

Et c'était froid, froid ... Si froid.

Toute chaleur avait disparu, toute la chaleur qu'_elle _avait su lui apporter.

**Tout.**

Cela avait tout emporté, tout pris, laissant derrière une immense sensation de vide, de solitude, de manque.

Ça lui faisait mal, mal comme jamais il n'avait eu mal. Comme si son cœur avait été mutilé, lacéré par des griffes glacées...

Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, à émettre une seule pensée quelle qu'elle soit. Rien. Un blanc immaculé s'imposait dans son esprit, voilant jusqu'à son regard.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger non plus, il était pétrifié. En faites tout s'était arrêté depuis la seconde où elle s'était arrêtée de respirer.

Depuis qu'_elle_ était morte.

* * *

Il avait suffit de quelques poignées de secondes d'inattention, voire seulement de fractions, pour que la seule chose, la véritable seule raison pour laquelle il vivait, soit enveloppée par la menace de la mort.

La navigatrice.

Nami. Sa camarade. Son amante. Sa chérie. Sa rouquine. Sa rousse au tempérament volcanique, mais, au cœur infini.

**Sa** Nami...

Peu importait tous les qualificatifs possibles et inimaginables. Rien ne pouvait vraiment décrire ce qu'elle était et resterait pour lui.

C'était bien trop complexe à exprimer par des mots, c'était le genre de chose qui ne s'exprimait que par des regards, des baisers et des caresses.

C'était de l'Amour. Et rien ne peut vraiment définir l'Amour. Leur Amour.

On peut s'isoler et vivre dans sa bulle, eux ils y vivaient à deux. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes, agissant toujours à leurs façons.

Ils étaient simplement ensemble, elle était là, la différence.

Ils vivaient ensemble avec tous les bonheurs et les malheurs que ça impliquait.

Voilà pourquoi c'était déchirant qu'il la perde, c'était complètement inconcevable et illogique.

Injuste. Tellement, tellement injuste. Dans ses bras elle était la douceur incarnée, elle ne devait pas souffrir, elle ne devait pas mourir.

Elle aurait dû continuer à sourire, à rire... A vivre.

Pourquoi c'était arrivé ?

Il n'y avait aucune réponse à cela.

Mais cette question restait la seule chose à laquelle se cramponner, et cela faisait toujours aussi mal.

* * *

Il appartenait à un équipage de pirates, ça il le savait pertinemment, tout comme il savait que s'exposer au danger leur était naturel. Et peut-être le savait-il même plus que les autres.

Pourtant la mort de Nami les avait tous surpris.

Aujourd'hui ça semblait encore irréel tant on ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée, même le temps ne pourrait pas y changer grand chose.

* * *

Il avait été là le fameux jour où c'était arrivé. Il ne se souvient plus si les autres aussi avaient été présent à côté de lui.

Vraiment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment.

En tout cas, il sait que Luffy n'était pas là, car on ne peut pas oublier l'incommensurable effort qu'il a fallu faire pour lui dire.

Lui dire que la navigatrice n'était plus.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de tout cela, c'était trop de souffrance. Pour tous, pour lui.

Mais les images se réveillaient et se percutaient entre elles dans sa tête. On ne pouvait pas les stopper.

Il revoyait l'agonie de la rousse.

Ses pleurs avaient été insupportables et ses cris...

Il les réentendait toutes les nuits.

Il y avait eu ses dernières paroles aussi.

Peut-être était-ce l'élément le plus net qu'il avait gardé à l'esprit.

Entre le souffle écourté, les crachats de sang et les larmes ravalées, elle avait réussi à parler une dernière fois.

Pour dire qu'elle voulait faire comme Luffy, mourir en souriant, mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, que c'était trop difficile. A chaque fois son semblant de sourire se déformait par les grosses larmes salées qui roulaient sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Elle disait qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle avait trop mal, que cela lui était insupportable mais qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas les quitter, qu'ils étaient sa famille et qu'elle les aimait plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu posséder.

C'est là que Robin a réellement pleuré à son tour après avoir silencieusement retenu ses sanglots.

Ensuite la voix de la rousse était si éreintée qu'elle ne pu dire plus qu'un seul mot.

Zoro.

Mais elle le répéta.

Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'air. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle expire. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rougis cessent de pleurer, jusqu'à ce que leur couleur mordoré s'éteignent.

Le cœur de Zoro a manqué un battement, un haut-le-cœur l'a pris.

Il a failli un faible instant puis s'est redressé pour ne pas tomber.

Et là il a brusquement eu très froid puis il s'est senti seul.

Horriblement seul.

* * *

La période qui a suivi la mort de la navigatrice reste floue pour lui.

Les jours étaient trop longs. Les nuits trop courtes. Tout était désordonné. Rien n'avait de sens. Le calme surnaturel qui régnait l'irritait plus que tout.

Mais il se retenait de hurler à chaque fois.

Après tout ils étaient tous en deuil.

On ne lui a pas reproché le fait de ne pas avoir pleuré le jour de sa mort ou même de son enterrement. On savait comment l'épéiste fonctionnait. On savait que ça le touchait profondément comme chaque membre de l'équipage.

Même si cela a été impressionnant de le voir s'écrouler devant les mandariniers.

Il y est resté longtemps, personne ne lui a rien dit.

Ses sanglots ont brisé le silence de plomb. Des sanglots sans pudeur à s'en déchirer l'âme.

Il a dormi les deux jours suivants.

* * *

A présent il refoulait absolument tout.

Il oubliait.

Il niait.

Il détestait.

Il ressentait un pincement au cœur dès qu'il voyait du orange, qu'il sentait une odeur fruité, qu'on parlait d'argent, de navigation...

Les souvenirs qui s'étaient accumulés comme les perles d'un long collier le fatiguaient.

Il n'en voulait plus.

* * *

D'une façon qui lui est encore inconnue, il a continué à vivre.

L'équipage s'est réanimé mais il semblait ne plus en faire partie.

Il se sentait ailleurs.

Très loin.

* * *

Un jour Robin est venue le voir, elle lui a donné une clé.

Celle qui ouvre la pièce des cartes de Nami.

Elle lui a simplement dit :"Tu en as besoin" en lui glissant dans la main.

Il l'a serré dans son poing, le contact froid de l'objet lui donna des frissons.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

La porte s'est ouverte dans un petit craquement, une forte odeur de papier s'est aussitôt propagée.

Ses pieds peinaient à se soulever. Il était angoissé.

Il est entré.

Ça sentait le vieux livre, la poussière planait dans l'air et les rayons de lumière la faisaient briller.

Il s'est soudainement senti heureux. Une joie plus qu'amère.

Tout ça appartenait, ou du moins avait appartenu à Nami. C'en était presque sacré.

Il est resté immobile au centre de la pièce à contempler les livres, les cartes, l'encrier, la plume, le bureau...

Un courant d'air a caressé son dos ou peut-être était-ce son imagination.

Il avait froid maintenant.

Sans Nami cette pièce était vide. Sans vie.

L'effet magique de la redécouverte s'était estompé.

Elle lui manquait... Elle lui manquait... Elle lui manquait.

Son regard.

Sa peau.

Ses lèvres.

Son rire.

Ses menaces d'endettement.

Sa chevelure.

Son corps entier.

Sa joie.

Son air sournois.

Ses murmures.

Ses caresses.

Sa chaleur...

Il avait toujours eu froid depuis qu'elle n'était plus là.

Il s'est enfermé dans la pièce, s'est arrangé pour obstruer la lumière.

Il était bien dans le noir.

* * *

Une voix l'a réveillé.

Nami.

Impossible.

Il est sorti en trombe encore englué dans son sommeil sans rêves.

Nuit. Noir complet.

Tournant sur lui-même, il chercha la voix.

Il la réentendit.

Calme, sereine. Elle appelait son nom.

Puis elle se tut. Plus rien.

Il commençait à devenir fou.

Les vagues s'écrasant contre les parois du bateau étaient le seul bruit audible.

Les vagues.

Nami.

La mer était glacée quand il s'y jeta.

Il savait que cette voix n'était pas réelle et qu'il l'utilisait comme prétexte.

Qu'il faisait semblant de la chercher en plongeant, en s'aventurant toujours plus profondément.

Fermer les yeux et se laisser dériver lui procura une sensation grandiose.

L'impression de fondre, de se perdre, de s'oublier.

Pour se noyer enfin.

* * *

**Je suis très nerveuse, je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de ce que vous pouvez en penser alors... si vous pouviez laisser un commentaire... Ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! ;)**

**Oh ! Et milles excuses s'il y a des fautes... Je suis très fatiguée en ce moment -même si ce n'est pas une excuse !-**

**Avis positif ou négatif, peu importe. Merci sincèrement d'avoir lu en tout cas !**


End file.
